The Reaper Contact:Normandian Sun
by EliteOp
Summary: The CSS Sunrider, last of the Ceran space fleet, narrowly escapes contact with a remnant fleet of the PACT, but their warp drive acts strangely. The ship and crew find themselves in another universe, completely unknown to them. The war they are about to fight will be a long, hard and bloody one, but with new allies and a 2nd ship, they will get through.
1. Chapter 1

**Sunrider bridge, combat status Red.**

The hull of the CSS _Sunrider_ shook and screeched under laser fire from remnant PACT cruisers chasing them. The ship's newly added refractive armor took the blows well, but that would not last forever. Captain Kayto Shields' eyes widened as he looked at the hull impact zones. He slammed his hand into his chair and turned his looks to Ava, who by now was punching the console to enter commands.

"AVA! WARP STATUS?!" He screamed, trying to get the XO's attention. She turned towards him with strained eyes and nodded. The ship shook and shuddered yet again as a pulse swarm impacted the armor. A crewman fell from his station onto the floor due to the sheer strength of the hit.

 _"Captain!"_ Came the voice of Chigara over the comm. _"The Warp field is acting strange! It's... glowing blue and charged!"_

"Chigara! We haven't got a choice! WARP!" Kayto demanded, standing up.

Another laser round seared through the hull, just as the _Sunrider_ warped. The aura of the jump turned blue, lunging the carrier forward at incredible speeds.

* * *

The SSV _Normandy_ found themselves in the Artemis Tau cluster, looking for a certain doctor T'Soni. Commander Shepard stood at the ready for the airdrop of the Mako with her, Wrex and Garrus inside. The forward bay opened and the Mako's engine roared to life, wheels spun and lunged the small tank forward onto the rocky surface of the planet, Therum. A mining planet, with high volcanic activity.

"We're there." Shepard said through comms in a calm tone. "Moving in for recovery."

Aboard the _Normandy,_ Joker found himself trying to keep the ship at a steady altitude, while also fending off some Geth drones. He swore behind his breath as he made different maneuvers to get away from the Geth.

"Dammit, this is a pain!" He cried, maintaining the professionalism of a proper pilot as he danced gracefully around the plasma fire of the little gunships after him.

"Uhh, Commander! I may have to exit atmosphere for the dogfight!" He stated through comms as he continued to doge burst after burst of plasma. "It's really straining my systems!"

 _"Got it, Joker. We have heavy Geth resistance down here too, so see you after you come 'round. Shepard out."_

"That woman's a hell of a warrior." Joker stated, pushing the frigate's thrust to the maximum and sending it out of the atmospheric pressure of the volcanic-class. A bleep on his radar signaled something approaching out of Mass jump.

"Uhh... Joker?!" Kaidan Alenko said, worried. A massive ship jumped straight in front of them and instantly powered its armament. Two massive turrets housing 3 kinetic cannons each turned fast towards Joker and the _Normandy._

"OH CRAP!" The helmsman cried, quickly changing course as the unknown ship's main guns boomed. 6 massive kinetic slugs whizzed past the SSV frigate's hull, mere meters away from hitting it and nailed the gunships. Joker stabilized the ship and charged the frigate's weapons as Kaidan attempted to hail them, in hopes of not getting killed.

"Unknown vessel, this is the SSV _Normandy_ SR1! State your business or we will open fire!" He cried over comms and set the message to loop. A pale boy appeared on the screen ahead of him and focused his amber eyes on the pair.

" _This is the CSS Sunrider to the Normandy, deactivate weapons. We will open fire with the Saviours."_ He demanded in a stiff posture, looking at both Kaidan and Joker. _"Normandy, request permission to come aboard."_ The boy then said over the link.

"Erm... you may have to wait until our commander gets back. She's on a mission down on the planet below." Kaidan said, crossing his arms. On a secondary channel, the commander's voice came through.

" _Joker! Kaidan! We may need fast evac!"_ She demanded as an engine roared in the background.

"We're on our way. _Sunrider_ , maintain link and follow. We're moving in for recovery!"

The _Normandy_ dove into the atmosphere, receiving heavy turbulence as they dashed for the recovery of the small ATV.

Shepard and the others dashed for the extraction point under heavy fire from an armature.

"Shit, shit, shit!" Shepard cried, turning the turret and firing as they went. "Whew... Armature down!"

The loud whoosh of air was heard as the Normandy dove in and picked them up in a fast flash.

 _"Commander! Get up to the main deck! We have some unidentified guests up in orbit!"_

"On my way, Joker." The woman said, holstering her guns. "You guys stay put. I'll see what this is about."

* * *

Aboard the _Sunrider,_ the crew remained on high alert, scanning the unknown ship over and over. Chigara walked up to the captain's side and looked over the data herself.

"She's marvelous. An incredible engineering feat." Chigara stated, tapping commands on her holo. "It is able to go into Shadow Ops mode faster than any of our ships, is armed with a frontal Superheavy Saviour/laser and can basically turn enemies into scrap by just looking at them... And she has a strange warp core."

"Great... So we're facing something advanced? That's not good." Kayto stated, looking at the sleek design of the craft.

"We're being hailed again." Said one of the ensigns.

"Put it on-screen." Ava ordered, all serious.

The image of a woman in full armor appeared ahead of them. The patterned winter camo shone off as blue from the holographic projection.

" _This is Commander Shepard, of the SSV Normandy. State your business."_ The woman said in a cold tone, crossing her arms.

"I am captain Kayto Shields of the CSS _Sunrider._ I humbly request to come aboard with my XO, Commander Ava Crescentia." Kayto stated, staring at the armor-clad soldier.

" _Granted, but come unarmed. We are not sure we trust you yet."_

"Well, Ava. Get your good uniform ready... Looks like we're visiting an alien ship." Kayto said, getting off the command chair. Ava rubbed her brow and followed him to the shuttle.

* * *

As the man and woman walked off the shuttle, they were greeted by armed guards and the armor-clad woman.

"Where's your captain." Asked Kayto, looking at her with a worried glance.

"I'm the official officer aboard this ship. Due to council intervention, captain Anderson has retired." Shepard stated, leaning against a wall. "And I litterally mean retired. Don't think I shot him for command."

"I wasn't even insinuating that commander." Kayto stated, waving off her statement.

"Commander, may we request your guards lower their rifles? We are unarmed." Ava calmly said, looking at the woman. Shepard nodded and walked up to them, then removed her helmet. A dark-red hair flowed out and her blue eyes peered through.

"That vessel out there could tear a hole into a planet, so we were just being safe, captain Shields." She stated, smiling. "Welcome aboard the SSV _Normandy._ "

"She is a fine vessel." Kayto stated, shaking her hand. "If you want you can come aboard the _Sunrider."_

"I'm good for now, captain. Maybe another time." Shepard stated, checking her omnitool. "Joker? Status report."

"Doc T'Soni is setting up alright, Garrus wants to speak with you and Ashley has some problems she needs to deal with. Otherwise, we're A-Okay." Joker stated, smiling.

"Alright. Captain, please follow me. I'll give you a tour of the ship." Shepard said, smiling.


	2. NOTE

p style="text-align: center;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"emstrongTo All READERS! TO all READERS! This is a note relating to ALL STORIES on ELITEOP!/strong/em/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Alright, folks. I'll be brief about it. I'm thinking of possibly rewriting the entire set of stories I have on this accou/span/em/strongstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"nt to better fit my current standards of writing (2000+ or up to 6000+ words per chapter, better descriptions etc.) and none of my stories here will be continued. /span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"To be fairly honest, I was honored to actually have started most stories I have here and If... IF, I have the possibility, I'd like to finish all of them, but restarted, rewritten, basically remaster them all. Think of it this way. It'll be better for all, since I was, what, 13-14 when I started this account and started posting stuff.../span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"I bid you all good luck, thanks for all the support and wish to see you all another time if at all possible./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"You'll probably find the rewrites on my Secondary and Tertiary accounts... Yet again, thanks for it all and I wish you all good luck./span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Secondary account:ForsakenSpartan/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Tertiary(Where a current rewrite of VC:TN is currently standing):Johnnieboy11/span/em/strong/span/p  
p style="text-align: center;"spanstrongemspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Peace out!/span/em/strong/span/p 


End file.
